Just one note
by All-music-is-beautiful
Summary: The Anubis students must learn that letting go does not mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be... Nina left behind one note, before she vanished. Should they let her be?-One shot.


AN: This is just a little one-shot about what I think it will be like when Nathalia leaves for Season 3! Both my stories are about this and I'm sorry if it's boring but I'm just soooo sad that she's going. She's my favourite character after all! I own nothing but the plot (Not even the quotes at the end are mine! XD) xx

Fabian

Pain. I felt pain. She was walking; no running, away and I couldn't stop her. I knew I should run after her: yelling that she couldn't go and that I would die without her. But something kept me rooted to the spot. I spun on my heel and disappeared into the trees. When I arrived at Anubis house, no one commented on my tear stained cheeks or on my broken eyes and posture, they all just sighed at what my expression confirmed. She was gone and it was my fault. I let someone guide me to my room and tuck me under the covers. If she was gone, I was gone and everyone new that. I should have listened to her… I should have held her when she cried. But at the time it seemed useless. After all you don't know what you have until it's gone. And Nina Martin was well and truly gone. I love her more than when she was here, because humans are foolish and always love what they cannot have.

Amber

"Alfie," I mumbled into his shoulder, "I've lost my BFA Alfie… It's my entire fault… I should have just let her borrow those shoes, they looked better on her anyway… But now she's…gone" I sobbed and sobbed. "It wasn't you Amber it was all of us. We weren't there for her when she needed it most, and I guess this is the price we pay. But you never know Ambs, Fabian might be able to work some magic and bring her home… She hasn't left just yet." I nodded and we sat together, waiting. Fabian took forever but when he finally showed up, I was actually feeling pretty calm… Until I saw him. If I was looking broken, Fabian was a total wreck. Mick stood up and guided him to their room. And that's when my tears started. They flooded down my face as I ran up the stairs. I didn't even care that they were ruining my mascara because it was my fault. And, even if this comes as a surprise, Amber Millington does not do guilt.

Patricia

At first I was angry at the note that she'd left, but once I looked round at the forlorn expressions of my house mates, I felt my 'tough girl' façade disintegrate. Suddenly I knew the four people who would suffer most from this, one of which was me. "Sibuna," I whispered but when I turned from the letter, Fabian was gone… He'd run after her, because, after all, he was the one who'd miss her most. I sat down on the leather sofa and bit back the tears that I knew I could never let show. But this time it wasn't because of my reputation that I couldn't cry, but because of the small blonde girl who was softly sobbing into Alfie's shirt. If I, being one of the strongest, were to cry, she'd surely break down. See, even now I thinking of Amber and not of Nina. It's like she has this way of deflecting all the attention from her. "Patricia?" I heard someone ask softly next to me. I turned my head slowly, breaking my gaze from the front door to stare into the deep brown eyes of Edison Sweet. I nodded. "Has she ever run away before?" He asked honestly. "No, not even when Fabian kissed Joy, what we did must have been bad." I sighed. "Yeah," He agreed quietly as he wrapped his arm round my waist. "I guess it all just became too much." I nodded in agreement but inside I knew that it was all my fault.

Alfie

I'm joker, yes. But when I was sitting with Amber as she cried endless tears, nothing seemed funny. I guess it was because I knew that the situation was not a laughing matter. After all, Nina was missing. I rubbed her back and did my best to sooth her with words that I knew were most likely false. I said things like "She'll come back" or "She can't have gotten far" or "I bet her and Fabian are talking it out now". But the biggest lie I told was, "Don't worry, everything will be alright" This was a lie, because there was no way it could ever be true. Not after this. Not after what I'd done. Not now that I knew it was my fault. Fabian returned, drained and frankly dead. Suddenly Amber was sprinting out the room and up to bed, leaving only the tear stains on my shirt. I wanted to run after her, but I knew that she probably wanted to be alone. So I crept into my own bedroom and attempted sleep.

Joy

I don't know what it was we did, but it was defiantly _something,_ because Nina wasn't one to be upset by just anything. As I sat wringing my hands in my lap, I tried not to worry. All she'd left was a note, a totally unhelpful note I might add, that explained nothing. Fabian had rushed after her as we all settled into the living room, each one knowing, but not excepting, that he'd come home empty handed. I did once hate Nina, I suppose, but in that moment I felt myself praying for her return like everyone else. This was mostly because I felt guilt weighing down on my shoulders. It was my fault, and if Fabian did come home without her, I'd have the rest of Anubis house to deal with. But there was also a tiny piece of sadness at the thought of Nina leaving. I mean, she's what makes Fabian happy. And there's nothing I like more than Fabian when he's happy. I just wish it could be me, to bring that special smile to his face, me who brought that rare gleam into his eye, me who he was out searching for in the rain. But it wasn't me it was her. And if I can't be with him myself, then I'm glad that he's at least with Nina. Or that he _was_ with her. I don't think he is anymore. Not now that she's gone.

Jerome

I felt the shock first, then the anger, then the sadness and then… nothing. Everyone loved Nina, even me (although we can't have been showing much love to her lately, or she wouldn't have left) so her absence was bringing the whole house down, as we sat in silence for news of her departure or return. I was numb with shock up until the point where Fabian returned, and the suddenly everything became real. Nina was never coming back. The truth rushed through me, like waves hitting the shore for the first time in the morning. "Mara?" I asked as I walked her to her bedroom, "She's never coming back, is she?" When I muttered these words, my voice sounded childlike and sunken. But Mara's reply is what scared me most, "No…No Jerome… No, I don't think she is…" She didn't even bother to lie and say everything was fine, so this meant that something was bad, very bad. I nodded and pushed open her bedroom door, "Goodnight Mara," I said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Night Jerome," She said hugging me tightly, as though she was afraid that I'd follow in Nina's footsteps, and leave. "I'm not going anywhere," I reminded her. "I know," She barely uttered. Mara spun round and shut the door with a simple 'See you in the morning'.

Eddie

"Yacker? What are you all so fascinated by?" I asked in my cocky manner. But when I looked into Patricia's oh so serious eyes, all my humour vanished. She passed me the note, I read it. "She's gone?" Patricia nodded, tears forming slightly in her eyes...Patricia never cried, this was serious. "I was supposed to protect her and stop her from doing something stupid!" I said, all my anger directing to myself. "No," Fabian whispered. "That was my job. You were there to protect her from danger, yes, but I was supposed to stop her from doing something stupid. Still, I don't think anyone could have stopped her. I have to find her…" He trailed of as he ran out the door and into the woods. We all knew he wouldn't find her. In fact I think, deep down, he knew too. I crossed the room and sat next to Patricia. "You okay?" I asked taking her hand. "Yeah," She muttered, "It'll just take a day or two for the shock to… you know… go away…" And until then and after, I'd be right there with her. I almost said this, but I was the bad boy American, and that was just too cheesy. So I simply squeezed her hand rubbed her back.

Mara

I hadn't known Nina as well as say Amber or Alfie, but I did know that she was a good person. And when a good person leaves, it's natural to feel sad… especially if the people around you keep bursting into tears. But I didn't think that I'd miss her this much already. We'd only spoken twice for God sake! She must be one of those people who leave really big impressions. But I was also sad because Fabian and Amber were my friends, and to see them literally break down in front of me was hard. But no quite as hard as seeing Jerome so distraught when I told him that Nina was most likely never to return. Everyone would miss Nina, and Anubis house wouldn't be quite the same without our bubbly American.

Mick

It had been at least four hours since my last snack, but I didn't feel hungry. I felt sad. Nina had kept my roommate so happy, and now she was gone he was practically crumbling in front of had always been shy with his emotions, but now he was quite simply spilling them all over the floor. I lead him to our room and lay him down. I knew what heart break was like, because not only was I a heart-breaker but I'd also had a few myself. He cried in his sleep all through the night, and with every gut wrenching cry, I felt sicker and sicker. He'd really loved that girl and she'd really loved him. So if he was in this state did that mean that Nina too was crying herself to sleep somewhere else? I thought so.

Sometimes we just need to stop analysing the past-stop planning for the future-Stop trying to figure out exactly how we feel-Stop deciding with our mind, what we want our heart to feel- Sometimes we just have to go with… whatever happens-happens. Without friends, no one would want to live, even if he had all other goods.


End file.
